Les légendes de Konoha
by Xatem
Summary: Chaque génération a ses légendes. Chaque pays a ses héros. Il est né avec un sang souillé par les crimes de son père. Son seul talent, la seule chose qui pourrait l'élever, c'est son héritage de sang, cet héritage qui le mènera à sa perte, inévitablement.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction :**_

_« La forêt était en feu, seule encore vivant à pouvoir témoigner du combat qui venait d'avoir lieu. Six volontés s'étaient opposées il y a quelques heures à peine. Six âmes furieuses qui avaient brûlées leur vie pour défendre leurs convictions. D'un côté Orochimaru, une légende vivante dans le monde des ninjas, le ninja aux serpents, le tout puissant Orochimaru… Il y avait tant à dire sur lui, tant de mystères à résoudre, c'était une énigme pour tout le monde, un homme que tout le monde connaissait de nom, mais qui était aussi un grand inconnu pour ses mêmes personnes. Qui pouvait dire qu'il connaissait la vérité sur ses raisons ? Sur sa personne ? Sur lui tout simplement. Personne, pas même ses anciens coéquipier n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il était devenu comme ça… _

_Se tenant toujours à coté de lui, son bras droit, Kabuto, médic-nin originaire de Konoha, il avait trahit la feuille pour rejoindre le son, et Orochimaru. Il tenait à son maître plus qu'a sa propre vie, quoi qu'il en dise, il l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois. Il était capable de le suivre en enfer si c'est là que le serpent voulait aller…On connaissait autant de chose sur lui que sur Orochimaru, c'est-à-dire très peu… Une fois qu'ils avaient trahis leur village, les ninjas devenaient de véritables puzzles vivants, encore que, bien souvent, la majorité des pièces étaient manquantes. _

_Enfin, un autre ninja, plutôt une autre Kunoichi les accompagnaient. On l'appelait Kaya, elle faisait partie du groupe très connu des sept arcanes du Sabre…Comme Kisame, comme Zabuza. D'ailleurs, elle avait participé à la tentative ratée du coup d'état de celui-ci et avait disparu… Finalement, on l'avait retrouvé au coté d'Orochimaru, nombreux se demandait pourquoi ? Certains racontaient que c'était par amour, d'autre par pure ambition quoi qu'il en soit, elle était là… Agissant dans l'ombre du maître des reptiles, elle était son arme en cas de dernier recours. Vous ais-je dit qu'elle était issue d'une grande famille de Ninja possédant des talents innés pour le contrôle de la terre ? J'oublie tant de choses, c'est vrai après tout, ce combat s'est passé il y a si longtemps… Ca fera quatorze ans demain…Quoi qu'il en soit et pour reprendre mon récit, Kaya fût une adversaire à la mesure des Ninjas de l'autre camp… _

_L'autre camp, les gentils, ceux qui se battaient pour une cause juste… On pourrait les appeler comme ça, ça serait simplifier la réalité au maximum, non, nous vivons dans un monde ou la route des puissants est parsemés de sang, tous sont passés par la, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Itachi, Kisame… Tous. Nous avons tous perdus des êtres chers pour notre quête de puissances, au fond, c'est ça la vérité. Nous sommes des armes, nous devons nous entretuer et à la finalité c'est d'être respecté pour la mort que nous avons semée. Je n'éprouve pas vraiment d'amertume pour cette vie là, j'avoue que j'adore être un Ninja, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, j'ai choisit cette vie. Je voulais juste recadrer les choses dans leur contexte pour que vous ne vous trompiez pas, il n'y a pas de bons, il n'y a pas de mauvais, c'est juste une différence de points de vue…_

_Trois Jounins de Konoha, des combattants hors pair qui se sortaient du lot aisément après leurs entraînements acharnés auprès des trois Sanins. En tout premier, je vais vous présenter Naruto Uzumaki, ou plutôt vous parler du pourquoi du comment. Après tout, qui ne le connaît pas ? Après les trois ans suivant la suite de Sasuke, il est revenu à Konoha en espérant retrouver ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son frère. Sasuke…Celui qui était parti pour se venger de son frère qui avait tué sa famille il y a bien longtemps de cela déjà, pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa le petit génie du clan avait fait ça ? Pour la puissance selon ses dires, pour ma part je pense qu'il voulait protéger quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais si c'est pour la puissance, il est comme les autres, il l'affiche juste un peu plus. _

_En parlant d'Itachi, soyez patients, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Naruto, il faut bien que je vous en apprenne plus sur lui… Ca me permettra de vous parler d'Akatsuki aussi. Je disais donc, à propos d'Itachi, tout le monde le connaît non ? Criminel de rang S, Ninja possédant un niveau supérieur aux Sanins sur bien des points. Je pense que même dans leurs jeunesses, ses trois la n'auraient pas pu battre Uchiwa premier du nom en combat singulier. Mais il manquait une chose à Itachi pour être complet, j'ai fais la comparaison avec un puzzle tout à l'heure, pour la reprendre, il manquait une toute pièce à cet homme pour devenir l'un, voir le plus grand, ninja de Konoha toute époque confondu…et ça, cette chose que peu possède en y réfléchissant, c'était un cœur… Ne nous leurrons pas, si Uchiwa avait eut un peu de sentiments, il aurait pu devenir bien plus puissant que par la haine et l'obscure et froid chemin qu'elle lui a ouvert. Quoi qu'il en soit Itachi était un membre d'Akatsuki, une association de malfaiteurs, tout de rang S et dont le chef était le Raikage. Hé oui, l'un des 5 grands Kages… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne connais pas cet homme, je sais juste qu'il a été capturé par Kakashi Hatake et qu'il est mort il y a quelques mois, tué par on ne sait qui en prison. _

_Revenons à Naruto, après de nombreux combats avec Akatsuki et Orochimaru, il a réussit à revoir Sasuke, que ce soit sans ou avec la compagnie de Sakura Haruno, leur coéquipière de l'ancienne équipe sept, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour ramener le petit dernier des Uchiwa à la raison. A vrai dire, sur le chemin qu'il empruntait, il allait devenir comme la personne qu'il détestait tant, comme Itachi, guidé par la haine…sauf que sa haine à lui était destiné à être un feu au vent…Une fois son frère mort qu'allait-il devenir ? Rien, si ce n'est la marionnette d'Orochimaru qui désirait son corps… Avec le temps, Naruto était devenu un ninja très fort, un peu comme son père…Oui je parle bel et bien du Yondaïme. De mon point de vue, Naruto était devenu ce qu'Itachi avait toujours voulu être, un Ninja parfait. Vous allez me dire, oui mais il a plein de défauts Uzumaki, c'est vrai…hé me tape pas Naruto ! Quoi ? Baka toi-même ! Comment ça on ne parle pas comme ça à ses supérieurs ? Je m'en passerais bien d'un supérieur comme toi ! Et puis tais-toi s'il te plaît, je perds le fil la ! Sakura, passe-moi le vase à côté de toi, c'est pour Satashi, il en a besoin je crois. Oui t'en as besoin monsieur smile, et des tours de garde aussi. Attends que je retourne dans mon bureau, on verra quand tu seras assigné à la garde des frontières pendant les trente prochaines années si tu souriras autant. Tu vois, je m'égare à cause de toi ! T'es encore plus Baka que l'autre ! Aïe ! Shizune ne me frappe pas s'il te plait ! _

**On va laisser ses débiles, oui j'ai bien dit débile, ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ! Non ? Tant mieux, et Satashi arrête de le provoquer s'il te plait, il est susceptible tu le sais très bien… QUOI ? S'il te plaît, rajoute trente ans à ses tours de garde… Ca lui apprendra**

Oh ! Vous allez arrêter ? Vous avez quel âge s'il vous plait ? S'il te plaît, tu peux continuer ton récit ?

_Je disais donc avant que le Baka en chef et son armée d'êtres plus stupide les uns que les autres m'interrompent : Naruto avait des défauts, mais il était quelqu'un avec un cœur énorme, si bien qu'a son contact, personne ne restait froid bien longtemps… n'est ce pas Satashi ? Tu me diras c'est pareil pour moi, non s'il te plait ne me le dit pas à haute voix… Sakuraaaaaaa passe moi ce m$p de vase que je lui lance dans la tête ! Ca fait déjà 90 ans à la frontière, t'en veux encore plus ? Ok j'arrête Godaïme-Sama, ne vous fâchez pas !_

_Passons au deuxième membre de l'équipe …_

Et dire que c'était censé être quelque chose de solennel. Rappelle moi de ne pas t'inviter à mon mariage

_Mais même si tu m'invites je ne viendrais pas, et la faute à qui si ça n'est pas solennel hein ? Au début c'était parfaitement sérieux, mais vous me rendez dingue avec vos réactions stupides. Mais arrêtes de sourire Satashiiii, c'est lourd à la fin !_

**_Si tu reprends ton récit normalement, j'arrête de te sourire. C'était bien au début quand tu parlais sérieusement._**Murmure **_Au faite, pour les tours de gardes, tu peux te gratter…_**

_Ok…Bon alors le deuxième membre de l'équipe, l'élève de la célèbre Medic-Nin Tsunade, c'est-à-dire Sakura Haruno. Sakura, la plus calme et réfléchis de les trois qui composait l' équipe sept, ce n'est pas bien difficile en même temps. Entre Naruto qui fonçait comme un dingue sur les ennemis et… Sasuke qui y allait encore plus vite, la personne qui restait en retrait était forcement plus réfléchis. Même si au début la jeune fille était un boulet pour ses deux coéquipiers, elle était devenue une combattante émérite au contact de la légendaire princesse. De plus ses talents de Medic-Nin, corrigeait moi si je me trompe, était bien plus grand que ceux de la 5e Hokage à son âge. En faite, Sakura était destinée à devenir une grande ninja médicale. Donc après ses 3 ans, elle avait suivit Naruto dans ses aventures à la recherche de Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Par amour au début, par amitié ensuite, et parce qu'il le fallait à la fin. Je pense que Sakura a été la plus touchée par le départ d'Uchiwa, après tout, c'est pour lui qu'elle est devenue plus forte. Ca a été la plus déçu aussi par ce qu'il était devenu, un ninja comme je vous en fais la représentation tout à l'heure, froid, calculateur, prêt à tout pour réaliser son dessein. _

_A vrai dire, Sasuke aurait bien continué sur sa voie, plutôt celle d'Orochimaru, s'il n'avait pas connu le troisième membre de l'équipe sept reformée à cette époque. Satashi Fujisawa… _

_Sai, comme on l'appelait à l'époque, membre des anbus Racine enfin…la suite nous prouvera qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde, y comprit des plus serviables. Ce pauvre Danzô n'as même pas comprit que son plus fidèle serviteur était un contre-espion de la branche Pétale. Mais on le sait tous, Sai est un très bon comédien. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois l'unité de Danzô infiltré, ça n'a pas été très dur d'entrer en contact avec Orochimaru et donc Sasuke Uchiwa. Je tairais leur conversation, ça ne regarde qu'eux après tout, seulement, le fait est la, quelque temps après leur rencontre, Sasuke était revenu…Et sans aucunes idées de vengeance envers son frère, il avait comprit une chose, laisser ce cher frère dans sa solitude serait bien douloureux pour Itachi que de continuer à lui courir après. Donc plaçons quelques temps après le retour de Sasuke, vous l'aurez deviné, le dernier membre de l'équipe c'était… _

_Uchiwa Sasuke, pas vraiment une énigme pour le monde, un chemin plus ensanglanté que celui de quiconque…Je vais reprendre mon récit à la première personne, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de parler de moi à la troisième personne tiens. Donc pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa vice capitaine du chef des Anbus. Mes raisons étaient simples, je n'étais pas comme Naruto et Sakura à vouloir protéger le village, je n'avais pas la prétention de pouvoir dire : « Je suis un Ninja de Konoha, je vais me battre en votre nom. » Mes nombreuses discutions avec Satashi m'avait fait prendre conscience de mon erreur ou plutôt de mes erreurs. Pour reparler du pourquoi j'étais au milieu d'une bataille de titans, je ne voulais pas perdre d'être cher c'est tout, et notamment les deux qui comptaient le plus à mon cœur, que ce soit à cet époque ou maintenant ça n'as pas vraiment changé, même si j'ai des enfants que j'aime, et que j'ai ouvert mon cœur à plus de gens. Pourquoi tu me fais des signes Satashi ? Non ! Toi tu n'es pas compris dans le lot ! _

_Voilà pour la présentation en gros de la situation. Je passerais les détails du combat, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de ça, sachez juste que nous étions à égalité pendant un moment, même si leur expérience au combat était plus grande que la notre. Ils ont ensuite concentré leurs attaques sur Sakura, c'était sans compter l'intervention de Sai… Nous avons survécus de très peu tout les quatre à vrai dire. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'Orochimaru possédait une technique de possession partielle ? Quand il est mort, il a investi mon corps, scellant mon esprit juste un moment. Même si physiquement le serpent était mort, Orochimaru vivait dans l'entre deux mondes, il voulait absolument nous tuer même si ça ne servait plus à rien…Je ne dois ma survit qu'a l'intervention de Naruto qui nous a plongé dans un autre dimension avec l'aide de Kyubi. On a combattu le Sanin et on l'a vaincu… Enfin…Kyubi à déchiqueter son âme plutôt. _

_Mais ce n'est qu'une ombre à la légende. A vrai dire, si je vous parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous dire de ne pas haïr vos ennemis, quels qu'ils soient et de ne jamais vous détourner de vos amis. Ses mots sonnent de façon étrange dans ma bouche, je sais. Mais sachez qu'on a tous nos raisons pour nous battre, Orochimaru avait beau être un salaud de première, un sadique fini et que sais-je encore, il était dévoré par son ambition et je peux affirmer qu'il était pur au fond de lui… Une pureté qu'il s'est crée avec au fil du temps, par ses combats, ses conquêtes. Sachez une chose sur lui, il n'a jamais combattu en lâche contre ses adversaires, même contre le Sandaïme, c'était un combat totalement équitable que le défunt Sarutobi n'a pas su gagner. _

_Comprenez le sens de mes paroles, je ne cautionne pas les actes d'Orochimaru et je ne l'ai pas particulièrement dans mon cœur, je ne vous conseille pas non plus de suivre le même chemin que lui dans votre vie de Ninja. Mais il est un excellent exemple dans le fait qu'il a pratiqué son Nindô jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ses derniers instants, même devant la cage du Kyubi, il a combattu comme un homme. Il s'est dressé fasse à la fatalité, alors aujourd'hui, si nous avons prit, moi, Naruto, Sakura et tant d'autres, le temps de vous compter nos histoires, c'est pour une chose tout d'abord : Que vous sachiez comment un véritable Ninja vit. Nous ne sommes pas des héros comme vous avez pu le constater, seulement des hommes qui vont au delà d'eux même pour se trouver. La seconde chose que je me permettrais de vous dire et qui conclura cette réunion c'est de suivre votre instinct, suivre votre voie jusqu'au bout. _

_Même si vous faites des erreurs, sachez que tout peut être un jour oublié, réparé, effacé. Je ne vous incite pas à devenir des génies du mal et ensuite vous repentir après avoir tué des milliers personnes, ça n'aurait aucun sens…Mais si un jour vous devez trahir les vôtres…Je crois que c'est possible, et qu'il y a une certaine logique dans ça, n'oubliez pas néanmoins que malgré tout vous n'êtes jamais seuls. Sur ce, et avec l'accord de tous les ninja de Konoha, je déclare officiellement l'inscription à l'examen des Chunins ouvertes. Veuillez déposer vos dossiers sur la table à coté de moi. »_

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la fin du long exposé de Sasuke. Tous tapaient dans leurs mains, après tout, n'avait-il pas résumé avec brio la vie d'un ninja ? Les jeunes Genins qui se sentait prêt pour l'examen d'entrée posèrent leurs dossiers, certains se regardèrent et préférèrent tenter leur chance l'année d'après. L'Hokage avait décidé cette année de limiter les pertes au maximum, confronter les jeunes à la réalité par des histoires avaient été la solution adoptée par le conseil de tous les villages. Autant leur laisser le temps de réfléchir eux-mêmes sur leurs capacités, ils connaissaient la dureté des épreuves. Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit tout les Genins sortirent. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, même à vingt neufs ans, même s'il avait énormément changé, ça le gonflait purement et simplement de parler autant. Il regarda les gens assis au premier rang. Tous ses amis… et aussi sa femme et ses jumeaux qui sortaient de l'amphithéâtre après avoir déposé leurs dossiers sur la pile des inscriptions. Il sauta de la scène jusqu'aux chaises en contrebas. Encore une fois ils applaudirent l'effort que l'anbu avait fait. Satashi lui posa une main sur l'épaule tandis que Naruto, qui n'avait décidemment pas changé, sautilla autour de lui pour le féliciter._

_- Bien joué Sasuke, commenta fièrement Tsunade_

_- C'était une mission à ta hauteur Uchiwa, tenir en haleine des gamins pendant trois heures, ironisa l'ancien Sai_

_- Va te faire voir Monsieur smile, c'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais faire même dans tes rêves les plus dingues, répondit au tac o tac l'anbu souriant_

_- Qu'il est méchant ce grand garçon… murmura Satashi puis il reprit à voix haute : _

_- Tu as tout à fait raison, moi je suis déjà assigné aux missions peu importantes comme l'espionnage, les meurtres d'ennemis potentiels, des choses comme ça. _

_Sasuke sourit, stupide Satashi ! Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, cent vingt ans de tours de gardes, à la frontière … de Suna tiens ! Le climat l'aurait à l'usure ! Il deviendrait complètement dingue à force d'avoir des pointes de chaleurs de 70° tous les jours ! Sasuke était un être horrible ! Un génie du mal ! Il le tuerait ce petit £d$ùm qui osait l'interrompre pendant ses longs discours durant lesquels il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser interrompre. Finalement, et après s'être fait féliciter par tout le monde, Sasuke prit les dossiers des Genins souhaitant passer l'épreuve tout de même. Il irait les remettre lui-même à Shikamaru, l'organisateur en chef, après avoir vérifier que tous était bien des élèves… Depuis les événements tragiques ou le Sandaïme avait trouvé la mort, les dossiers étaient tous passés au peigne fin, à la loupe, au scanner laser multi fonction, on les envoyait même chez Kyubi pour qu'ils voient s'ils ne reconnaissent pas des démons en puissance… Bref, tout était vérifié et revérifié une bonne centaine de fois par les équipes d'anbus qui filaient les Genins._

_Finalement le porteur du sharingan sortit de l'amphithéâtre en dernier, il avait voulu rester un peu au calme, ce que tout le monde avait compris aisément. Il était environ deux heures de l'après midi, il faisait beau aujourd'hui… Dommage qu'il ait un travail monstre sur son bureau, il serait bien allé chercher ses enfants qui venaient de regagner l'académie. Bon, bah, il essayerait quand même d'y aller, au pire, il travaillerait chez lui-même si sa tendre fleur de cerisier allait encore lui faire une scène... Il sourit, la vie était vraiment douce en cette époque de l'année…_

* * *

Note de fin d'introduction (je vois déja les regards dégoutés des lecteurs qui se demandent si ca n'était qu'une intro xD) 

Bon bah voilà c'est finit hein... Alors vous aurez surement remarqué qu'il y a des commentaires trés pertinants de spectateurs impertinants (on salue le jeu de mots s'il vous plait P)

Alors celui qui parle en gras c'est Kiba, en police normal c'est Shizune, en gras italique souligné Satashi evidemment, et en souligné simplement c'est Naruto. J'en profite pour rappeller qu'aucun des personnages du Naruto original m'appartient (je veux bien Sai par contre xD) et que je suis comme vous, c'est à dire, aucunement au courant de la véritable identité de Sai. Dans les futurs chapitres vous aurez surement des explications pour diverses choses. Je le précise tout de suite, c'est pas dans l'histoire et ce sont des choses que sur divers forums Naruto, les fans ont déduis, j'ai trouvé interessant d'exploité certaines explications qui me paraissent totalement logiques et en concordination avec l'histoire. Bon bah voilà, j'espere que l'introduction vous a plu, et que vous allez me laisser une belle review pour me hurler dessus et me demander la suite puisque vous êtes déjà fan je le sens P

A la prochaine :D


	2. Depart

Chapitre 1 

Départ

« Ah ! Shirô-kun, tu viens pour une mission ? » Demanda Gaara assit à son bureau entrain de triller ses dossiers.

« Effectivement Kazekage-sama, vous n'auriez pas une classe C par hasard ? Ca fera un peu d'entraînement à mes élèves. Ils réclament quelque chose qui bouge avant l'examen, surtout le petit Haru, il est surexcité à l'idée de passer le test, vous le connaissez n'est ce pas ? C'est le petit de la famille Hatsuko, vous savez, ce clan qui peut invoquer de grands tigres blanc… le plus puissant s'appelle Byakko je crois… »

« Shirô-kun » L'interrompit le Kazekage tout en lisant son rapport

« Je l'ai vu faire la dernière fois, il ne maîtrise pas Byakko lui-même mais il peut en invoquer d'autres plus petits, continua le ninja comme s'il n'avait rien entendu »

« Shirô… »Fit Gaara en levant les yeux quelque peu exaspéré

« Et puis j'aime bien aussi la petite Inochi, elle est vraiment mignonne, c'est la fille de votre frère non ? Je dois vous dire que c'est une excellent kunoichi, sa maîtrise des marionnettes est vraiment impressionnante, vous l'auriez vu la dernière fois, elle utilisait un clone parfait de l'espion, le ninja adversaire, bon d'accord, c'est un Chunin récemment promus à ce que j'en vu, n'as strictement rien vu, il s'est fait capturer sans rien comprendre à la situation et… »

« Katsuya… » Cette fois la voix de Gaara se faisait clairement menaçante, mais le Jounin, puisque s'en était un, lui tournait le dos tout en continuant de raconter sa vie…

« Et puis surtout, le petit dernier, Ryu Hazaki, son œil du dragon est imparable, il lui permet de contrôler les mouvements de son adversaire et il m'a dit qu'il entendait les pensées des gens. C'est génial ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos de ça ? Que les Hazaki sont une branche secondaire de la grande famille Uchiwa de Konoha. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, mais c'est certain que l'œil du dragon fait penser au sharingan… »

« Katsuya…Katsuya Shirô ! Ferme la et assis toi s'il te plait ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter déblatérer des futilités surtout en ce moment ! D'accord pour ta mission de rang C, et ensuite tu pars directement pour Konoha, Temari y ait déjà puisqu'elle est ambassadrice. Et je veux absolument que tu sois à ses cotés en cas de problèmes… »

« Mais…mes élèves ? Je ne les emmène pas ? » Questionna le dénommé Katsuya

« Je les amènerais avec moi ne t'inquiète pas. Dés que tu as finis cette mission rejoins moi au bureau…l'autre bureau ! Et prends ton masque et ton équipement. Je t'expliquerais les détails de la mission avec ce cher Tetsuo » cria-t-il au Jounin qui sortait de son bureau prenant connaissance de l'ordre de mission

Katsuya Shirô était un Jounin très jeune, seulement 18 ans mais c'était un génie tout ce qu'il y a de plus exceptionnel. Il avait fait partie des anbus de Suna aussi, juste trois ans, de ses 14 ans à ses 17 ans, ensuite, il avait prit la charge de l'équipe 10. Katsuya était plutôt grand, 1m80, il avait des cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient à la naissance du cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu extrêmement foncé, de loin, on les croyait noir corbeaux. Ses habits étaient simple, un tee-shirt et un pantalon ébène sans inscriptions tout les deux et enfin la veste des Jounins. Plus son équipement réglementaire, les diverses pochettes de kunais, shurikens, et autres armes. Le jeune homme possédait aussi un sabre, celui des anbus, à vrai dire, il effectuait des missions encore pour les anbus, mais c'était très rare puisque ses élèves lui prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps. Katsuya était quelqu'un de très gentil, un garçon vraiment agréable, mais peu savait la vérité sur lui…Au fond de son cœur, et même s'il le cachait derrière son sourire, il souffrait énormément. Le brun avait vécu seul très longtemps, trop longtemps.

Le clan Shirô avait été décimé par l'Akatsuki, ou plutôt par Itachi Uchiwa peu après sa naissance. Tout le monde se posait de nombreuses questions à propos de ce désastre. Tout d'abord, pourquoi Itachi avait laissé un survivant ? Mais comme pour Sasuke, personne ne connaissait la réponse. Ensuite, pourquoi s'attaquer à un clan tel que les Shirô ? Tout d'abord, c'était très risqué, c'était une famille réputée pour leur œil intérieur, une technique invincible qui plongeait l'adversaire dans le Surmonde et à la manière du Tsukiyomi, l'utilisateur pouvait faire subir à son adversaire ce qu'il voulait. Mais contrairement à la technique issue du Mangekyô Sharingan des Uchiwa celle-ci pouvait aller beaucoup plus loin dans l'horreur, puisque l'ennemi subissait réellement les dégâts une fois la technique terminée.

Katsuya était le seul à détenir cette technique, encore qu'elle était beaucoup plus puissante à cause du sang de son père. Les yeux du garçon s'assombrirent, sa mère avait vraiment une erreur… Son père, ça n'avait été qu'une aventure d'une nuit et quand sa mère l'avait revu, il n'avait pas voulu entendre parler d'eux… Oui eux, sa mère, et son frère jumeau… D'ailleurs ce dernier avait disparu avec l'aîné des Uchiwa, on ne savait pas s'il était mort, ou si Itachi l'avait emmené avec lui…

Le chef de l'équipe 10 continua d'avancer, souriant aux passants, ou plutôt aux passantes. C'était encore un adolescent et il était très beau, alors son passe-temps favori était de draguer, même si ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. Katsuya était quelqu'un de populaire, malgré son drame familiale, il faisait l'unanimité chez les habitants de Suna, malheureusement pas chez les ninjas…

Finalement, il arriva, en se dépêchant quelque peu, à l'oasis au sud de Suna. C'était le point de rendez-vous de l'équipe. Comme il s'en doutait Inochi, Haru et Ryu était déjà la. La jeune fille de 12 ans jouait avec sa marionnette tandis que les deux autres se chamaillait pour savoir qui avait la famille la plus forte.

La petite fille aux cheveux rouges fut la première à voir arriver son maître. Inochi était, contrairement à Kankuro, quelqu'un de très calme et très posé, elle ne parlait que très peu, comme Gaara en son jeune temps néanmoins, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de communiquer sans utiliser la parole. Au yeux de Katsuya, c'était une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable et gentille.

Haru était plus turbulent, c'était une pile électrique, un moulin à parole et un fonceur hors pair, il se jetait encore plus rapidement que Naruto Uzumaki dans les groupes d'ennemis, néanmoins, Haru était réfléchi du haut de ses quatorze ans, presque tout le temps, il y avait une tactique caché quand il se jetait sur ses adversaires. Haru avait les cheveux gris et les yeux bleus, comme tout les membres de sa famille. Il portait une veste et un panta-court entièrement blanc dont les coutures étaient faites de fils argentés. Dans le dos de la veste, il y avait un grand tigre blanc.

Haru était un spécialiste du taijutsu tandis que le dernier membre de l'équipe, Ryu Hazaki, un garçon aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux noir, était plus porté sur le ninjutsu.

Celui qui couvrait la plupart du temps les assauts de Haru et Inochi. C'était tout simplement un garçon qui pouvait, grâce à son œil du dragon, se concorder avec n'importe qui. Aujourd'hui, il avait un short blanc et un tee shirt bleu comme ses cheveux. Les trois membres de l'équipe 10 se complétaient parfaitement et leur sensei supervisait tout ça.

« Bon, aujourd'hui la mission consiste à récupérer un rouleau de techniques volé, le repaire des brigands est dans les falaises. On en a pour une ou deux heures grand maximum aller-retour. Ensuite entraînement, j'ai quelques techniques de ninjutsu à vous montrer. Vous aurez quartier libre à 16h. Au faite, nous ne partirons pas ensemble pour Konoha… »Expliqua-t-il assit sur une pierre qui bordait l'oasis tandis que ses élèves l'écoutaient patiemment.

Toutes les missions qu'ils effectuaient commençaient par le briefing de la journée au complet, qu'il sache un peu comment ça se passe.

« Ah…et nous partirons avec qui alors ? » Demanda Haru contrarié de ne pas partir avec son professeur

« Avec le Kazekage, il m'a dit qu'il vous amènerait lui-même dans quelques jours, je pense que vous aurez soit quartier libre, soit un remplaçant puisque je serais absent » Fit Katsuya passant sa main et ébouriffant les cheveux de Haru

« Hé, c'est cool de partir avec le Kazekage, je croyais qu'on se taperais un vieux prof tout naze » S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux blancs

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Haru, Inochi, Ryu ? » Demanda Katsuya en se levant

Les trois répondirent à l'unisson d'un puissant « oui » et l'équipe 10 se mit en route. Le vent souffla un peu, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère. C'était vraiment une très belle saison…

* * *

Inochi lança sa marionnette et assomma les deux gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée de la grotte. Le premier à entrer fut évidemment Haru qui s'écria : 

« Taijutsu ! Les griffes du tigre ! »

Haru fonça dans le lot d'une vingtaine de bandits, il esquiva les quelques coups des voleurs moins surprit que les autres et bondit sur le premier à sa portée. Il créa de gigantesques griffes grâce à son chakra et martela son adversaire de coups. Un homme surgit de derrière lui avec un katana, Haru n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Mais comme toujours, le petit Hazaki était la, il utilisa son œil du dragon contre l'homme, celui-ci fit de larges mouvements avec le sabre, tranchant quelques uns des malfrats au passage et finit par se planter le sabre dans le cou. Ryu tomba à terre, la main sur ses yeux, son pouvoir lui pompait trop de chakra, et sa réserve bien que conséquente pour son ninjutsu paraissait minuscule pour l'utilisation de son œil. Heureusement, cette privation de chakra n'était que temporaire, mais c'est trop de temps en combat réel, ainsi, et voyant la faille un autre homme s'élance vers Ryu. Ni Inochi, ni Haru n'ont le temps d'agir, le bandit leva son sabre vers le petit garçon et…

Il se fit foudroyer sur place par la puissance du coup de Katsuya. Le jeune homme arbore un air sérieux, ses hommes ont essayé de tuer l'un de ses élèves en traître ? D'accord, s'ils pouvaient s'en prendre à ses enfants de cette façon…

Le chef d'équipe composa quelques signes. Le voir malaxer son chakra était toujours quelques choses, on voyait à peine ses mains bouger tant il allait vite. Une fois fait, il regarda tous les bandits vivants, les yeux de Katsuya devinrent rouges durant une seconde, évidemment en déclenchant sa technique héréditaire… Il envoya la totalité de son chakra dans le bas de son dos, déclenchant l'ouverture de son sceau, il ne fallait pas que « ça » vienne le déranger. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et il envoya finalement sa technique héréditaire

« Ouverture du monde spirituel niveau un. Exode des damnés ! »

Tous les bandits tombèrent sur le coup. Quelques secondes après, leurs corps se transpercèrent dans divers endroits. Le sang coula à flot, mais aucun d'eux n'était touché mortellement. C'était parfaitement calculé, Katsuya ne voulait pas les tuer, c'était aux équipes de chasseurs de le faire, non à lui. Inochi avança dans la grotte, se débarrassant des quelques bandits qui faisaient offices de dernier rempart. Elle envoya sa marionnette en forme de panthère prendre le parchemin, plaça celui-ci dans une cache secrète et ramena l'animal. La marionnette d'Inochi était faite sur le même modèle que celle du grand Sasori, c'était le corps d'un animal mort qui était transformé en marionnette. Ici le corps d'un démon mineur, le chakra coulait dans ses veines, en faible quantité, mais assez pour pouvoir lancer des techniques propres à l'animal, encore que, c'était très rare de voir Inochi avoir recours à ça.

Elle courut vers son sensei, sa mission à elle était accomplie. Et à juger par les vingt cinq corps qui jonchait le sol, celle des garçons aussi. Elle remit le rouleau de techniques à son professeur, il le prit et le rangea dans un de ses petits sacs.

« Ca s'est bien passé. J'aurais cru que ça aurait été plus dur pour une mission de rang C, mais bon… Vous avez fait du bon travail…Enfin Ryu, évite de tuer tes adversaires lorsqu'il ne représente pas un véritable danger pour toi. Mais ton utilisation de ton œil était parfaite, tu commences à vraiment bien cerner la marche à suivre. Haru, Inochi, je vous félicite aussi, vous avez été très rapide. » Expliqua Katsuya en sondant les lieux, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

Peut être devrait-il avoir recours à « ça » pour en avoir le cœur net ? Non, ça serait bien trop dangereux, et il devait garder « ça » secret, sinon c'est le village entier qui aurait des problèmes… Katsuya écarquilla les yeux, c'était ça !

« Sortez, vite ! » Hurla-t-il à ses élèves. Il prit le sac contenant le rouleau et l'envoya à Ryu. Les genins le regardèrent étrangement, mais ils avaient appris à toujours lui obéir, alors ils coururent vers la sortie de toute leur force. Haru fut le dernier dehors avant qu'une explosion retentisse et ferme la grotte.

A l'intérieur, le Jounin faisait face à son adversaire. Un Nuke-nin de l'ancien Oto, évidemment… Aujourd'hui la plupart des Ninjas d'Oto étaient recherchés pour avoir collaborer avec Orochimaru, entraînant la mort de plusieurs personnes. Tout ceux qui se rendaient et qui apportaient la preuve qu'ils étaient forcés réintégraient le village du Son. Les autres étaient simplement jetés en prison, ou mis à mort si leur lien avec le serpent était plus étroit.

A en juger par la tenue et la façon irritante et supérieur que l'homme utilisait pour le regarder, c'était un très proche d'Orochimaru…

« Alors Suna m'envoie des bleus pour passer pour le temps ? C'est vraiment dommage, et moi qui comptait m'amuser en volant un petit parchemin et en attendant un adversaire de valeur… Et on ne m'envoie qu'un gamin» Cracha le nuke-nin alors qu'il se trouvait surélever par rapport à Katsuya

La grotte c'était effondré, il n'y avait plus de sortie donc. Il n'y a avait plus d'entrée, ni de témoins… Tant pis, le groupe de bandits mourraient, mais ce nuke-nin était dangereux. Katsuya n'avait qu'as fermer les yeux pour percevoir le flux de chakra de son adversaire, il était très puissant... Un rang A à coup sur…Ex jounin ou anbu peut-être…Donc…Il fallait le prendre au sérieux, tant mieux. Un secret reste un secret si toutes les personnes au courant meurent non ?

Le Jounin sourit…un sourire vraiment malveillant, démoniaque, le chakra circulait rapidement dans tout son corps, et ça, son adversaire le sentait. Il brisa le sceau dans son dos, un courant écarlate apparu autour de lui, ses yeux devinrent rouges, du moins c'est ce que son adversaire présumait, il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus…Son corps fut transpercé de part en part sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ensuite il se sentit tomber de plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'écraser par terre violemment… Son corps se régénéra encore, et il se sentit brûler, brûler à un tel point qu'il en hurla de douleurs. Et encore une fois, tout redevint normal, une gigantesque lame apparut et le trancha net… Et sa souffrance dura, dura… Il finit par revenir dans la réalité, il se tenait la tête et s'effondra simplement. Katsuya s'avança et lui releva le menton du bout des doigts…Oh ! Il était vraiment très fort, plus que Shirô le pensait en tout cas. Pour ne pas mourir après ça, il hissa le nuke-nin sur son dos, ça n'était pas dans son état semi comatique qu'il pourrait se mouvoir de toute façon. Au pire, il aurait quelques réactions nerveuses, la technique héréditaire des Shirô le maintiendrait dans ses joyeux rêves encore un bon bout de temps. Il chercha une sortie quelques instants, et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'infiltration d'air, il malaxa son chakra et utilisa seulement son bras droit pour composer les signes.

« Doton ! Eclatement terrestre ! »

La dite technique de ninjutsu fit voler les pierres en éclats avant de les transformer en petit grain. C'était une technique réputée de Suna qui avait pour simple but de créer du sable. Les ninjas du pays du vent était de fin expert dans l'utilisation du sable, d'autant plus que leur Kazekage l'utilisait avec brio. Enfin bon, pour Katsuya qui n'était pas friand des Dotons, la technique était très pratique…pour déblayer les grottes qui s'effondrent oui.

« Vous n'avez rien sensei ? » Demanda la petite Inochi qui tremblait encore. Elle s'était faite du souci quand elle voyait son professeur qui ne revenait pas

« Rien du tout ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste rencontré un nuke-nin mais ça va. Après tout votre professeur est le meilleur » dit-il en prenant la pose du mec cool façon Lee

Ryu ne broncha pas et Inochi retourna jouer avec la peluche qu'elle mettait tout le temps dans sa marionnette. Au début, ça avait surpris Katsuya et fait bien rire Haru, en faite, la petite fille était sujette à des crises d'angoisses, on ne sait pourquoi, alors elle gardait sa peluche avec elle pour la consoler quand elle avait peur.

L'équipe s'y était faite, aussi, Haru ne se moquait plus d'Inochi, Ryu lui demandait tous les matins si elle avait pensé à la prendre, et Katsuya regardait la petite faire avec un sourire bienveillant. Et le dernier qui s'était moqué de la petite fille… Haru l'avait mis en pièce détaché à coup de taijutsu, depuis, personne n'osait ne serait-ce que sourire lorsqu'elle cajolait la petite peluche. Après avoir tout expliqué à ses élèves, modifiant le passage ou il avait enfermé son adversaire dans un genjutsu surpuissant et rajoutant un long combat au corps à corps. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, de quoi il avait usé…

C'était son secret, le secret de tout un village…Quelque chose de douloureux, « ça » avait entraîné sa longue solitude…Pour ceux au courant, il n'était qu'un monstre, comme son géniteur, ça avait commencé durant son enfance, quand ses talents de sang s'étaient éveillés. Et ça avait continué une fois qu'il était devenu genin, puis chunin. C'est pour ça qu'il avait passé le test des anbus, peut-être que s'il le ramenait mort ou vif, peut-être qu'il apporterait la preuve qu'il était diffèrent, qu'il n'était pas un démon lui aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, il bougeait vite, très vite. Et finalement, quand il l'avait revu, plutôt vu pour la première fois, c'est son cadavre rongé par des flammes noires qu'on avait découvert…Ce jour-là… il avait une mission d'assassinat de rang S, il les avait tous tué…femmes, enfants, vieux, jeunes… Il avait entièrement brûlé la maison alors qu'il ne devait tuer qu'un membre du clan qui avait des affiliations avec Akatsuki.

Encore à cette heure, la haine de Katsuya était grande, c'était un vide dans sa vie, et ce vide l'empêchait de créer des liens forts avec les gens de son âge. Ca n'était pas seulement le sang qui le séparait du reste du village, mais aussi ce vide intérieur… Même si le Kazekage avait dit qu'il ferait exécuté sur le champ tout ceux qui le traitait de démon, même s'il était devenu un élément exceptionnel du village, il avait toujours ce masque sur lui…

Un masque constant qui enfermé son vrai lui, ne laissant qu'une image positive aux gens qui l'entouraient. Personne ne voulait aller plus loin que ce masque. De toute façon, qui oserait aller plus loin qu'un sourire pour y découvrir un mal qui dormait ? Personne, sauf ceux qui pourrait s'en servir. Katsuya n'était pas une machine, et après tout ce qu'il avait subit, il ne se laissait plus approcher. Le jeune homme était un être double, d'un côté, la lumière, joie, sourire, simplement un cœur qui aimait la vie, mais comme une pièce, il avait l'autre face, froid, haine, pulsion destructrice, né pour être un dieu de la guerre…

C'était ainsi, mais tant qu'il vivrait, jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie, Katsuya combattrait son autre lui, l'enfermant au plus profond de lui-même, et tant pis s'il devait ça dans la plus grande solitude qui soit…

* * *

« Bon alors, aujourd'hui je vous montre une technique. Je vous laisse une heure pour la réaliser sans explication majeure. Dés que je reviens, vous me montrez ce que vous réussissez à faire, si aucun de vous n'a réussit à trouver la solution, je vous dirais comment il faut faire exactement. Par contre, si un seul d'entre vous réussit, dés que je récupère la direction de l'équipe, vous devrez me la montrer d'accord ? » Demanda Katsuya en regardant ses élèves un par un 

« Oui » répondirent les trois enfants.

« Euh, quel type de techniques vous allez nous apprendre ? Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu ? J'veux un truc qui soit efficace moi pour le tournoi des Genins, comme ça on pourra tous les vaincre ! Un technique de Fuuinjutsu ça serait génial ! » S'écria Haru tout excité

« Ne m'en demande pas trop Haru, en plus le Fuuinjutsu ça n'est pas pour vous tu le sais très bien. Ca serait un ninjutsu basique mais très efficace. Un Katon, vous devez le connaître puisque c'est une des techniques utilisés par Sasuke Uchiwa, un anbu de Konoha… »

« Super ! Ses techniques sont géniales ! Plus tard j'serais comme lui ! » S'exclama le petit Hatsuko joyeux

« Il n'y a de génial Sasuke… Mes parents m'ont dit que ça n'été qu'un traître et un profiteur » Intervint Ryu en fixant Haru, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Même pas vrai ! C'est l'un des meilleurs ninja qu'il y a sur la planète ! » Répondit le garçon aux cheveux blanc

« Il a trahit c'est vrai… Mais il a été déterminant pour la bataille finale… On peut dire que même si c'est un profiteur, sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de victoire. Et Uchiwa…Sasuke avait des raisons de trahir, à cause de son frère…Itachi… J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place » Murmura Inochi en se serrant contre sa peluche et en regardant le vide

Katsuya la regarda, elle connaissait toute l'histoire ? Enfin la véritable histoire, pas celle embellie par les gens ou modifié… C'était intéressant de voir que Kazekage-sama ne lui avait pas raconté d'histoire, parce que c'était sur que ce n'était pas Kankuro-san qui l'avait fait…

« Tu vois, j'avais raison ! » Firent les deux garçons en même temps et en se livrant un duel du regard.

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Katsuya-sensei ? » demanda subitement Inochi en sautant de son rocher ou elle était assise « Uchiwa-sama est-il un traître ? Ou alors quelqu'un de génial comme dit Haru ? »

« C'est une question difficile…Sa décision de rejoindre Orochimaru n'est pas vraiment intelligente je crois… La puissance qu'il voulait acquérir auprès du Sanin aurait été bien éphémère… Mais comme tu l'as judicieusement fait remarqué, son acte à un contexte bien précis… Comme vous le savez mon clan est mort par la main du même criminel qui a fait disparaître le clan Uchiwa, je pense que si je croisais Itachi Uchiwa… je…j'essayerais de me venger »

Intérieurement, Katsuya ajouta « parce que je hais du plus profond de mon cœur, tout est de sa faute » mais autant ne rien dire à ses Genins.

« Bon vous nous montrez cette technique au lieu de discuter ? De toute façon moi plus tard j'serais comme Katsuya-sensei et j'serais plus fort que Sasuke voilà ! »

Le professeur considéra Haru qui venait de parler, il explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de son disciple.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute que si tu me ressemble, tu seras plus fort que le Kazekage lui-même ! »

« J'en doute fortement Shirô-kun… »

Katsuya se figea sur place… Ca n'était tout de même pas…

« Shirô-kun, quand je te dis de venir rapidement…tu dois venir rapidement » fit la personne qui se trouvait derrière Katsuya

« Ah…Ah…Kazekage-sama ! Excusez moi ! Mais je discutez un peu avec mon équipe » bredouilla le Jounin peu sûr de lui devant l'air inquiétant de Gaara

« Discuter ? Tu leur racontes des stupidités, jamais tu ne seras plus fort que moi ! » S'exclama le porteur d'Ichibi en perdant son air sérieux.

Il alla prendre Inochi dans ses bras et salua d'un signe de tête les deux autres Genins.

« Apprends leur ta technique Katsuya. J'ai dit à Kankuro de passer, c'est lui qui sera charge de ton équipe durant ta mission » Expliqua le Kazekage tout en essayant d'esquiver les bisous de la petite fille dans ses bras

La petite Inochi sauta des bras de son oncle et atterrit sur le sol. Elle leva une main et appela sa marionnette grâce à ses fils de chakra le plus naturellement du monde. Gaara sourit, la nouvelle génération de shinobis étaient vraiment intéressante, bien plus que la sienne sûrement, le tournoi des Genins allaient s'annoncer passionnant vraiment. En plus avec les épreuves qu'il y avait…

« Bon, regardez bien, je ne le ferais pas deux fois… » Dit le Jounin à l'intention de ses élèves

Son chakra se matérialisa, une énergie rouge flamme l'entoura. Il composa les signes de la technique terminant par le tigre et puis il s'écria :

« Katon ! Technique suprême de la boule de feu (Goukakyuu no Jutsu) ! »

Les poumons de Katsuya se gonflèrent et il recracha l'air, devenu une véritable boule de feu grâce à son chakra. La flamme s'éteignit quelques secondes après.

« C'est un bon choix pour les épreuves que de leur apprendre ça… Bien…suis-moi maintenant Shirô-kun, nous avons du travail. Je dirais à Kankuro de leur faire travailler cette technique… Apprenez bien les enfants » finit par dire Gaara en regardant les élèves

Les deux ninjas de haut niveau disparurent en un éclair laissant les disciples s'exercer à la technique.

* * *

« Prend ton masque, tes affaires, et tous ce qui pourrait être utile. Ton objectif est de veiller à ce que l'épreuve des Genins soit une réussite, pour ce, tu vas travailler sous les ordres du Rokudaïme. Donne cette lettre à l'Hokage, elle te donne l'autorisation non seulement d'être à Konoha en tant qu'Anbu mais aussi d'agir sous les ordres d'une équipe… Tu vas être réaffecté à une division là-bas. » Expliqua Gaara en compagnie du chef des anbus de Suna et évidemment Katsuya

« Durée de la mission ? » Demanda le jeune homme brun d'une voix mécanique

« Indéterminé, ou plutôt, nous nous en tenons à ton jugement, dés que tu rentres, je veux un rapport complet sur mon bureau, et je pense que Kazekage-sama en voudra de même » Termina en grognant le chef.

C'était un homme imposant avec une belle moustache et de belles cicatrices. Katsuya ne l'aimait pas, mais pas du tout. Moins il s'en approchait, mieux il se sentait, cet homme, enfin ce gorille mixé avec un caniche était l'un de ceux qui l'adorait, ironiquement parlant bien entendu. En plus, ce pauvre type n'était même pas au courant qu'on l'avait nommé pour surveiller ses activités. Le véritable chef des anbus était le capitaine de la division d'élite. Ce genre de types qui ne recevaient que des missions de types S ou S, ça n'était pas que des grands ninjas, c'était tous ce qu'on pouvait appeler des ninjas parfaits, des hommes qui réunissaient toutes les compétences nécessaire au commandement, à la stratégie élaborée, bref ce genre de type qui savait tout faire. Katsuya avait faillit intégrer cette division, mais il avait pris la décision de devenir Jounin officiellement, officieusement, il avait faillit tuer les instructeurs qui lui avaient fait passer le test…

« Bien, je vais partir maintenant alors… »

Katsuya avait la main sur la porte, il allait « le » voir donc. Une légende vivante hein ? Il ne valait pas mieux que son frère, le Jounin en était persuadé. En faisant passer ça pour un accident, peut être que…

« N'y pense même pas Katsuya-kun. Ton autre mission est de protéger Temari au péril de ta vie. Si elle ne revient pas, je te jure que je te traquerais moi-même et que Shukkaku pourra se délecter de ton sang à souhait. Autre chose, je donnerais à Sibel un message pour toi, il va faire plusieurs aller-retour Suna/Konoha dans la semaine. Transmet lui ton rapport. Sa mission consiste à surveiller les brigades d'anbus de Tetsuo. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement, Gaara ne faisait vraiment pas confiance à ce type… Et que l'un des membres de la division des Oi-nin soient sur le coup… Les chasseurs de ninjas, leur spécialité ? Le meurtre, ceux de Suna étaient teigneux en plus, tant qu'un souffle de vie les parcourait, ils ne lâchaient pas leur victime. Sibel Hatsuko, le grand frère de Haru… tant mieux qu'il soit là, c'était une bonne connaissance de Katsuya, quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vu avec ses yeux accusateurs. Pourtant, il était au courant de son secret…

Le Jounin sympathique se transformât en froid Anbu. Il n'était plus l'une des facettes du soleil, mais seulement une ombre de la mort qui avançait par une nuit de pleine lune…

Note de Xaxa xD : Ooouf, bon c'est un peu long (beaucoup xD) mais comme il nous présente le personnage central de la fic, je tenais à bien le faire. Bon j'ai rien d'autre à dire, à l'heure ou j'écris ses quelques lignes je viens tous juste de terminer, il m'a fallu quand même une semaine à me casser la tête pour trouver un scénario correct xD. Ca va être spectaculaire ne vous inquiétez pas, il va y avoir des effusions de sang, des morts qui reviennent, Joe le mérou

Kisame : Je ne m'appelle pas Joe le mérou…

Itachi : Et moi je ne suis pas mort…

Sasuke : Et moi je veux pas de Sakura !

Sakura : KYAAAAHHH Sasu-chaaaannn saute sur Sasuke

Sasuke se relevant avec plein de traces de morsures, griffures, suçons : Bon…je veux peut-être de Sakura… seulement si elle parle pas… et puis j'ai un truc à dire montre une ligne du script, puis une seconde, une troisième, et ainsi de suite Qu'est ce que tu lis la ?

Xatem : Hum Uchiwa, Uchiwa, Uchiwa…pourquoi ?

Itachi mettant sa main sur la bouche de Sasuke : Laisse moi faire petit frère. TU NE TROUVES PAS QU'IL Y EN A BEAUCOUP DES UCHIWA LA ?

Xatem : Oh ! Je vois des morts Oo

Itachi : JE-SUIS-PAS-MORT !

Xatem : Vraiment ? On va régler ça alors sors son couteau anti-Itachi Tu m'as gâché ma note de fin, viens là !

Katsuya passant par la : Bon, ne te ridiculise pas… prend l'auteur sur son épaule, la fait taire en lui mettant un Fuuinjutsu et l'emmène loin

Naruto : Bon bah… ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre ! (Promis on lui donne ses calmants la prochaine fois...)

Et un grand merci pour les reviews, ça m'a donné envie d'améliorer le chapitre et même l'histoire. Et puis bon chers lecteurs qui êtes fan, je vous le dit, puisque vous êtes arrivés jusque la, REVIEW SVP :P


	3. Les trois Sharingan

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Les trois Sharingan**_

_Merci encore pour les reviews (ça fait franchement chaud au cœur de les lires : D), si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit (oubliez les questions sur mon compte en banque xD) n'hésitez pas. J'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible (plus autant de temps libre qu'avant…) pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira Au faite, j'ai fait une petite faute, Sasuke (et donc la majorité des personnages) ont 32 ans et pas 29 (ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient eut leurs gosses à 15 ans quoi). Autre petit point encore, étant donné que j'ai repris les cours, la fic avancera à petit pas (un chapitre par semaine, voir un toute les deux semaines), je préfère prévenir comme ça vous ne serez pas déçu xD_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira _

« Le dojutsu le plus puissant ? C'est une question compliquée que tu me poses là Retsu… Je n'en connais pas beaucoup mais… Le Sharingan est celui qui englobe le plus de fonctions, donc je pense que c'est le plus puissant. »

Le professeur de l'académie se grattait le menton. Les deux plus grands Dojutsu de Konoha étaient Byakugan et Sharingan. Pour l'analyse, c'est sur, le Byakugan dépassé l'autre pupille, mais la palette de techniques qu'on pouvait faire, obtenir, ou créer grâce au Sharingan n'était pas négligeable. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'œil du démon des habitants de Kusa… Facilitant les invocations, L'œil du dragon de Suna… C'étaient les plus connus, mais c'est sûr que chaque villages cachés possédait au moins deux pupilles.

« Non vraiment, je pense que c'est le Sharingan, d'ailleurs ton papa et son frère sont deux des plus grands ninjas que le village a connu. Au faite Retsu, tu participes au tournoi des Genins ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et ce débile de Mizuki aussi »

« N'insulte pas ton frère Retsu. Mais c'est bien qu'il participe. Mais c'est toi le plus fort » Sourit le professeur « Allez, ton équipe doit t'attendre non ? »

« Oueps ! Au revoir madame Uzumaki, j'espère qu'on se reverra avant l'examen. Et passez le bonjour à Rokudaïme-sama de ma part ! » S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux noirs en partant

Retsu Uchiwa, c'était le cadet de Sasuke et Sakura. Il était plutôt grand, 1m73 pour ses 14 ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns, avec une mèche rose, assez long et les yeux vert clair. Retsu était un garçon plein de vie, mais un peu arrogant, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il maîtrisait le Sharingan à deux branches, il était considéré comme le plus fort aspirant de tout Konoha…

Du moins, c'est avant que Mizuki, son frère jumeau aîné, ne rentre chez lui après une mission longue de trois ans environ avec son équipe. On racontait que la nouvelle équipe sept, composé de Mizuki Uchiwa, Miki Inizuka et Nai Tsume était la plus forte. Si les deux premiers venaient de clan très connu, le second garçon du groupe Nai, lui faisait d'un des clans qui s'étaient installés à Konoha après la mort d'Orochimaru. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient des spécialistes de Suiton. Leur style de combat reposait sur des enchaînements invincibles de plusieurs techniques d'eau et de glace.

L'équipe 7 de Konoha avait été assignée à l'une des missions longues durées. A vrai dire l'Hokage voulait tester la réaction de Genins en terrain hostile durant une période conséquente, d'après ce que le professeur de l'académie en avait vu, l'administration de la feuille n'allait pas être déçu…

La jeune femme soupira, ça lui faisait trente deux ans cette année. Que le temps passait vite… Trois ans qu'elle était mariée à Naruto déjà… Et bien ! Donc, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ça faisait quatre années qu'il était Hokage. Le village avait bien changé en quatre ans ! De nombreuses réformes sur tous les plans, des changements nécessaires pour le bien de tous. Par exemple les techniques comme le malaxage de chakra n'étaient plus dispensés par les maître des Genins, mais montrer qu'on savait malaxer son énergie était la désormais la qualité requise pour devenir Genins. Puis, une fois qu'on l'était, il y a avait souvent des tests pour juger des niveaux des aspirants ninjas, profondément stupide selon Naruto, absolument nécessaire pour Sasuke.

A vrai dire, le village ne se remettait pas des différentes traîtrises qu'il avait subit, aussi, et avec accord du conseil du village, une unité spéciale de protection interne avait été crée. En faite, c'était la division de Satashi, les « Racines » dont il était le chef qui s'occupait de ça. C'était un bon chef, et son autorité était aussi grande, voir plus, que celle de Sasuke pourtant second du chef de toute les divisions Anbus. Les deux garçons se partageaient en faite presque la fonction. L'un n'allait plus sans l'autre, ils maintenaient une cohésion essentielle au sein des Anbus. Il était donc logique que le futur chef soit Sasuke ou Sai, mais tout le problème était là, si l'un était chef, l'autre stagnerait, et même dans le choix, ça s'avérait dur. Lequel des deux étaient le plus compétent ? En tant que leader, ça ne faisait aucun doute que Sasuke savait mener ses troupes, mais Satashi était un ninja presque parfait, pouvant tenir des adversaires pendant plusieurs heures à lui seul et rapidement, beaucoup se joignait à lui, appréciant ses qualités humaines -Nda : Désolé, je pouvais pas laisser passer ça, SAI EST HUMAIN, ET IL A DES QUALITES ! J'en suis sur…si on cherche bien XD - et de ninja.

« Bonjour, Ô unique maîtresse de l'académie Ninja ! » Ironisa quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière madame Uzumaki

Elle sursauta un peu et se retourna, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Sai, Hinata et Temari.

« Salutation vous trois, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment tandis qu'elle faisait la bise à tout le monde

« Une mission extrêmement compliquée digne de notre Uchiwa National. Aujourd'hui je dois vous amener faire… les magasins ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, si un ennemi est là, je le chasserais » Fit le capitaine de la division Racine avec un ton épique

Les deux filles à ses rires un peu, tandis que le professeur de l'académie leva un sourcil, il était devenu fou depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ino-chan, j'ai simplement un jour de congé et Hinata m'a demandé de venir avec vous »

« Ca ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur ton état mental mon pauvre garçon » Le railla-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

« Depuis qu'il sait qu'il va passer les cent vingt prochaines années à la frontière de Suna, il débloque un peu » Ajouta Hinata en souriant

« Ah ! Parce que Konoha pense qu'ils peuvent assigner des gens comme lui à notre frontière ? » Demanda Temari

« Je suis tout à fait compétent ! Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, non mais oh ! Je ne m'appelle pas Naruto hein ! » S'exclama le seul garçon du groupe

Il eut pour réponse un coup sur la tête de la part de Ino, un « Gnii » qui voulait tout dire de l'ambassadrice du désert et une jeune aux yeux blancs qui lui donnaient un bisou, tout a fait charmant, sur la joue.

« Bon, avant d'aller dévaliser les magasins avec l'argent de Naruto, il faut qu'on passe chercher Sakura non ? » questionna Sai

« Oui, elle nous a dit de passer la prendre » Commenta Hinata

« Que l'Hokage est bon, que l'Hokage est grand, si ça avait été Gaara, il nous aurait tué… » Ironisa la sœur du Kazekage

Ino sourit, ça lui rappelait une ancienne discussion avec son mari. L'été était vraiment doux ici mais le temps se rafraîchissait…

* * *

« Un anbu de Suna pour la protection de l'ambassadrice ? Hé ben ! Gaara se ménage pas ! » Siffla Naruto regardant l'adolescent masqué devant lui 

« Je dois l'intégrer à une de nos divisions durant la durée du tournoi ? » Questionna Sasuke qui était entrain de trier les dossiers

« Je pense que c'est ce que l'insomniaque veut, mais t'en dis quoi gamin ? Ta mission est déjà compliquée, si tu penses être capable de faire deux travails en même temps, tu nous en épargnera, mais conserve-toi quand même » Dit-il en souriant.

La fiche que l'Hokage avait sous les yeux était on ne peut plus impressionnante. Une quinzaine de missions S et plus, une petite vingtaine de missions A et B, prés d'une centaine pour les autres classes de missions. Au total plus de deux cent cinquante objectifs atteints, pas une seule de ses missions n'avaient été ratés, plus qu'impressionnant en faite, c'était prodigieux. Il passa le rouleau d'information à Sasuke et lut les instructions de Gaara. Légèrement, l'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux, il était étonné le vice capitaine des Anbus la hein ?

« C'est comme vous le désirez Hokage-dôno, Uchiha-dôno. Ca ne me dérange pas spécialement de vous aider, mais dans ce cas, je me réserve le droit de quitter la mission à tout moment pour aider Temari-san. Kazekage-sama m'a fait clairement comprendre que s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa sœur chérie, il me « donnerait en pâture à Ichibi », et je sais comment est Kazekage-sama, quand il dit qu'il va trucider quelqu'un, c'est qu'il le fera » Explique Katsuya, il nota deux informations importantes, d'un, les longs discours agaçait « Uchiha-dôno », de deux, Naruto compatissait avec lui. Néanmoins c'est la troisième personne dans le bureau qui prit la parole.

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir un membre qui peut quitter son équipe à tout moment, ça mettrait en péril la survit des autres membres. Néanmoins, on ne discute pas un autre du Kazekage, tu entre dans la division « Feuille » pour une période indéterminée, tu t'occupes de la protection des ambassadeurs et notamment de Temari. Dans ton équipe tu auras Satashi Fujisawa et Sasuke Uchiwa. Des questions ? »

« Vous pouvez m'apprendre le Chidori ? » Demanda le ninja de Suna en souriant

« Tu veux pas 100 yens et un bol de ramen aussi ? » Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés masqué.

« Je préfère un Chidori, mais si vous y tenez… »

« Hé ! Gaara nous a envoyé un marrant » Naruto sautilla jusqu'à Katsuya et le regarda de très prés avant de rire. La bonne humeur de l'Hokage faisait plaisir à voir, mais Katsuya n'était pas là pour ça

« Kakashi-sensei, je suis vraiment obligé de prendre part à tout ça ? » questionna Sasuke, ignorant totalement Naruto qui observait l'autre brun sous toutes ses coutures

« Je préfère mettre les meilleurs sur le coup Sasuke-kun, c'est pour ça que toi et Satashi êtes dans la même équipe. »

« Bon…Puisqu'il le faut, dobe, l'anbu du désert, venez, on va trouver Temari… »

« Hé ! M'appelles pas dobe, Baka ! »

« Baka toi-même, non en faite en plus d'être con, tu es une dobe ! »

« Excusez moi, mais il n'y a rien de plus important à faire ? » intervint Katsuya tandis que Sasuke défiait du regard Naruto

« Tu as raison petit, je massacrerais ce prétentieux d'Uchiha quand on aura retrouvé Temari »

* * *

« Et donc, je lui ai dit que ça n'était qu'un sale type prétentieux, il m'a regardé froidement et s'est retourné. Tss, nan mais c'est un connard ce type, il ose m'ignorer, alors que je suis considéré comme le plus fort aspirant de Konoha » Expliqua Retsu à l'intention des deux autres garçons de son groupe

Le premier était plutôt petit, les cheveux châtain clair, tirant sur le blond, les yeux noirs, il portait la tenue des Nara, mais aussi le symbole du sable tatoué sur son tee shirt. Il avait un grand éventail rouge à coté de lui. Il s'appelait Rinmaru Nara, fils de Shikamaru et Temari. Il vivait à Konoha avec son père, et la plupart du temps, avec accord de son oncle et du Rokudaïme, sa mère était à Konoha. L'autre garçon avait les cheveux longs noir, les yeux d'un noir très pur, il portait un habit entièrement noir, c'était le cadet de Neji et Tenten répondant au prénom de Sho. Il était un peu moins puissant que l'aîné du couple Hyuga, leur fille Yuko qui faisait partie de l'équipe six, néanmoins Sho restait un ninja très puissant. Les trois garçons étaient les plus mauvaises langues que tout Konoha n'est jamais porté…

« T'façon Mizuki c'qu'un nul, t'vu avec qui il traîne ? » S'Exclama Sho en fronçant les sourcils

« Ouais, ce petit con de Tsume et l'autre Inizuka, hé, vous connaissez la nouvelle à propos d'elle ? » Demanda Rinmaru

« D'quoi tu parles bâtard du désert ? » Fit Retsu en esquivant le coup de poing de son ami d'enfance, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça

« Va te faire foutre Uchiwa à la con, fils de traître. Ton frère se tape Inizuka si tu veux savoir. » Cracha le Nara

« J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour les animaux, mais je savais pas qu'il aimait les filles mi chienne mi thon » Ironisa Sho

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« Ouais, j'étais pas au courant, tu les as maté ou quoi Rin ? »

« Tu déconnes, j'ai autre chose à foutre, c'est en passant dans la rue la dernière fois, ils marchaient main dans la main » Répondit le fils de Temari un air de dégoût sur le visage

« Pff, ouais ça explique pourquoi il est pas beaucoup à la maison… hé, vous v'nez, on va les emmerder ? » Fit Retsu, un air machiavélique sur le visage

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, ils avaient une réputation à défendre quand même.

* * *

« Ta garde Hana ! » Cria Akira à l'intention de la jeune fille. « Nai, un peu plus sur ta droite les attaques »

Le groupe de filles, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino et bien sûr leur garde du corps Satashi avaient fini leurs courses alors ils étaient venus voir l'équipe sept durant leur préparation à l'examen, il ne restait plus que trois jours. L'équipe de Genins étaient composés donc de Mizuki Uchiwa, un garçon de 14 ans, l'aîné de la fratrie Uchiwa, mais aussi le plus puissant de la famille, on le considérait comme un génie, un peu comme Sasuke. Il était calme, patient, mais un peu froid et peu enclin au contact humain, néanmoins Mizuki était très gentil quand on établissait des liens avec lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés comme son père, des yeux corbeaux et même ses vêtements étaient ébènes, les mêmes que Sasuke à son âge.

Nai avait les cheveux bleu ciel, les yeux beaucoup plus foncé, sans pupille, il portait un tee shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, son bandeau à la taille, servant de ceintures. Agé de 14 ans et demi, il était le plus vieux du groupe même si avec son air angélique, on lui donnait à peine douze ans. Ca n'était pas un garçon très grand, 1m55, mais son esprit était vif, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Hana, la seule fille du groupe, était très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux comme ceux de son père, et sur son visage elle avait des griffes bleues. Elle portait une veste bleu nuit et un pantalon de la même couleur. Evidemment, elle avait un petit chien, enfin petit était un terme bien subjectif puisqu'il faisait quand même 1m sur ses quatre pattes. Il se nommait Akio et avait un pelage noir.

Leur maître s'appelait Akira, un jeune jounin fraîchement promu. Il était blond aux yeux bleus et portait la tenue réglementaire des ninjas de rangs supérieurs. Son bandeau était attaché à son épaule. Akira donnait des ordres tandis que Hana et Nai attaquait Mizuki qui esquivait aisément les attaques de ses coéquipiers. Si pour les habitants de Konoha le jeune Uchiwa était l'égal de son père à son âge, pour Akira il était bien plus fort que lui, peut-être au niveau de ce criminel de rang S… Euh, Itachi Uchiwa c'est ça.

Le jounin était installé prés du groupe des amis de Naruto, il parlait parfois à Sakura des évolutions de son fils, mais il essayait de rester concentré sur le combat.

« Vas y Mizuki ! Attaque maintenant « Ordonna-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme

Aussi tôt l'ordre lancé, il composa les signes, frappant ses deux coéquipiers de deux coups de pieds, il termina son incantation par le signe du tigre.

« Katon ! Technique suprême de la boule de feu ! »

Il créa une gigantesque boule de feu en soufflant à travers ses doigts. Nai se mit devant Hana et Akio. Il ouvrit une petite bouteille à sa taille et jeta l'eau qu'elle contenait sur le sol.

« Suiton ! Techniques des trois Vagues »

Avec le peu d'eau que contenaient l'atmosphère et la terre pour créer une vague de trois mètres. Mizuki se concentra, créant un bouclier de chakra autour de lui tandis que la vague repassait trois fois sur lui. Au moment où il enleva son bouclier, Hana fonça sur lui avec Akio, ils sautèrent tous les deux sur lui se croisant en un point.

« Ninpo ! Attaque des crocs animales »

L'attaque consistait à attaquer l'adversaire en formant la lettre « X ». Les ongles d'Hana devenaient aussi aiguisés que les crocs d'un loup à l'aide de son chakra, tandis que Akio utilisait la même technique mais sur ses dents. Du sang coula, Sakura se leva, croyant que son fils était blessé, Satashi tendit le bras devant elle, l'empêchant de passer.

Mizuki avait dévié l'attaque. Ce n'était pas lui qui était blessé, mais les trois garçons derrières lui et notamment Sho. Ce dernier tomba au sol et regarda son bras effrayé, du sang coulait à flot. L'équipe sept resta totalement impénétrable. Retsu jeta un coup d'œil rageur à son frère, ce con les avait parfaitement vu et avait dévié l'attaque intentionnellement. Akira s'approcha de Sho, au début le cadet des Uchiwa crut qu'il allait se faire engueuler au profit de son frère. Le jounin regarda la blessure, à ses cotés Satashi tentait de rassurer le gamin. Le blond fit un signe à Sakura, la medic-nin s'approcha et utilisa son chakra sur la plaie, une grande aura verte apparut, et l'instant d'après la plaie était refermée. Akira regarda les trois gamins, il soupira, il allait devoir leur faire la morale…

« Bravo tous les trois, s'approcher de quelqu'un durant un entraînement, c'est intelligent, très intelligent, une explication j'espère ? »

« Vous êtes pas notre Sensei, allait vous faire voir …» Fit Rinmaru à l'intention du blond

« Ferme la toi ! » Lui jeta Temari « Tu devrais avoir honte de ton attitude Rinmaru, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce soir on règle ce problème avec ton père »

« Hé, c'pas juste, p'tain » dit Sho en secouant son bras

« Toi on ne t'a rien demandé, si Neji voyait ça, il serait affligé. » Répondit l'ambassadrice du désert

« Hé vous me… »

« Ta gueule Sho » Intervint Retsu en fermant les yeux « C'était mon idée, Rinmaru et Sho n'ont fait que me suivre, j'accepte toutes vos punitions avec plaisir. »

Sakura soupira, elle se devait d'intervenir là. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais c'est une autre voix qui parla, plus sombre, plus froide, beaucoup plus grave que la sienne mais cette voix était douce à son oreille, une véritable mélodie qu'elle aimait entendre et réentendre.

« Un ninja ne se comporte pas comme ça Retsu. Que tu reconnaisses tes torts, que tu prennes pour tes amis est une chose, mais nuire à l'entraînement d'une équipe est grave. Pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi ? »

Sasuke s'avança, juste derrière lui la jeune femme aux cheveux roses put apercevoir un anbu, de Suna visiblement, et Naruto. Elle ferma les yeux et souri. Une tornade blonde passa devant ses yeux, et en deux-temps trois mouvements, Ino se jeta dans les bras de Naruto qui la réceptionna par un baiser. Visiblement il présenta sa femme à l'anbu à ses cotés car celui-ci baissa la tête respectueusement. Elle se retourna vers les enfants, brièvement son regard croisa celui de Satashi qui observait l'anbu, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle eut peur. Il y avait dans les yeux de Sai quelque chose d'intimidant, mais l'instant d'après ça disparut et il lui sourit de plus belle.

« T'façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » Ironisa le cadet des Uchiwa « Mizuki par ci, Mizuki par là, Mizuki ceci, Mizuki cela, c'est gonflant à la fin. Y'en a que pour lui et jamais pour les autres. Depuis qu'il est rentré, on entend que son prénom »

Insinuerais-tu que c'est à cause de ton frère que tu as fait ça Retsu ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne t'a rien fait, il vient de rentrer d'une longue mission, laisse lui le temps de ré-accomoder de à la vie familiale… Sakura se posa ses questions, son fils se sentait-il mal à cause de ce frère qui lui avait prit toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Elle se sentit coupable, c'est vrai qu'elle accordait plus d'attention à son aîné qu'a Retsu. Sasuke regarda rapidement Sakura, il lisait sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert et le trouble qui habitait son épouse conquit aussi son esprit. Mais contrairement à sa fleur de cerisier, il n'en laissa rien paraître. C'est à ce moment que le petit brun décida d'intervenir

« Et c'est ta façon de te venger ? Tu es pitoyable comme Ninja Retsu, mais tu l'es encore plus en tant qu'être humain. Et les deux abrutis sur ma gauche sont pires que toi de ne pas te freiner dans ta stupidité »

« Quoi ? Tu nous cherches l'débile ? On t'éclate quand on veut » Cria Sho à l'intention de Mizuki avant de se faire frapper Akira sur la tête, il cria un « Hé » au Jounin qui ne releva pas

« Oh non pitié, faites quelques choses, ça va finir en baston… Galèèèère » Marmonna Rinmaru en imitant son père, puis plus haut il dit « Non mais comment il se la joue lui… »

« De belles paroles futiles. Je vais vous énoncer une règle dans le monde des ninjas, les faibles meurent, et les forts survivent. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça… »

L'aîné des Uchiwa se mit en garde, une main devant lui dans un geste incitant l'ennemi à venir, et l'autre derrière lui. Les anciens participants à l'épreuve des Genins virent l'image de Sasuke se superposer sur celle de l'adolescent l'espace de quelques secondes, puis elle disparut, laissant place à Mizuki Uchiwa qui reprit la parole.

« Alors venez, je vous attends »

Sho fut le premier à courir vers Mizuki, peine perdue pensèrent les adultes, ça se sentait à plein nez que le Taijutsu ne ferait rien. Le coup de pied du brun fut rapide, précis comme un scalpel, et puissant comme une vague qui emporte tout…

Sho voltigea sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser au sol, évanoui.

Rinmaru se dégagea de l'étreinte que refermait sa mère sur lui, ce salaud était fort alors…

« Ninpo ! Traversé du vent ! »

Il utilisa son éventail pour créer une lame de vent qui fonça droit sur Mizuki, il esquiva le coup en se déplaçant, mais Rin possédait les techniques de sa mère ET de son père, il piégea l'ombre de l'Uchiwa qui s'était trop avancé.

« Proie ferrée » Fit Rinmaru en levant le bras « Prépare toi Mizuki. Ninpo ! Traversé du vent ! »

La même lame de vent apparut, mais cette fois Mizuki ne pourrait pas esquiver. Le courant dangereux s'approcha de lui, maintenant ! Son chakra afflua dans son corps, brisant l'ombre de Rinmaru, il composa les signes de son attaque à une main et en quelques dixièmes de secondes seulement.

« Katon ! Technique du dragon enflammé »

Il joignit ses mains, et un dragon partit de l'endroit ou son souffle et ses doigts se croisaient, il consuma l'épée de vent et fonça sur Rinmaru qui ne put rien faire, son chakra étrangement sectionné par celui de Mizuki… Il se sentit porter par quelques choses puis sombrer, le petit Nara tomba au sol inconscient…

« Nous tolérons ce combat Mizu-chan, mais n'essaye pas de les tuer quand même » S'exclama Satashi, les yeux fermés en souriant

Le fils de Sakura et Sasuke ne fit pas attention au surnom stupide que son parrain venait de lui donner… Il faisait face à Retsu cette fois, même s'il se savait supérieur à lui grâce à son expérience en terrain réel, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas se relâcher. Aussi, il changea de position de combat, il se mit de profil, un poing devant au niveau des épaules, et l'autre au bassin.

Son frère avait ses yeux verts grands ouverts, il regarda son jumeau faire, il fronça les sourcils, la haine transperçait son regard

« Tu vas payer… TU VAS PAYER MIZUKI » Hurla Retsu en fonçant sur lui

Il esquiva le premier coup de poing, mais pas le second, pour la première Mizuki fut touché. Il se releva bien vite, mais son frère était déjà sur lui, et visa son ventre avec son pied. Mizuki bloqua le pied de ce frère qui semblait le détester du plus profond de son âme. L'autre pied de Retsu rencontra l'avant bras de son jumeau. Cette fois le brun passa à l'attaque, et le plat de sa main frappa les côtes de son cadet qui ne s'y attendait pas

* * *

« Vous allez les laisser faire ? » Demanda Katsuya, interloqué sous son masque par la scène

« A vrai dire, on n'a pas encore eut l'occasion de voir les progrès de Mizuki, alors on regarde sans rien dire, mais t'inquiète pas Katsu-kun, on ne les laisse pas faire ça d'habitude. Et puis on a la plus formidable medic-nin avec nous » Expliqua Naruto assit par terre tout en jouant avec les cheveux d'Ino qui regardait le combat, elle aussi elle était intéressée par la force des deux garçons. Mais plus particulièrement celle de Retsu, contrairement à la majorité des gens de Konoha, elle trouvait le garçon particulièrement attachant, et elle le supportait dans ses épreuves.

« Ca va devenir sérieux maintenant… » Commenta Satashi en s'approchant de Naruto

« Qu'est ce que tu en pense Katsuya-kun ? » Demanda Sasuke venue s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe prés de Naruto

« Je dirais…mmmh… Je pense que Retsu-kun va déclencher le Sharingan dans peu de temps. Mizuki-kun ne tardera pas à suivre. Mais à vue de nez, je dirais que même s'il se prend plus de coup, c'est Retsu qui a l'avantage. Mais l'analyse ne s'arrête pas là, Retsu-kun est en faite totalement désavantagé, je dirais, que Mizuki n'utilise que … 20 de ses capacités, même s'il active son Sharingan, ça ne ferait que monter à 30, Retsu-kun est à 90, en utilisant le Sharingan, il pourra monter à 100 peut être même 110 ou 120 selon sa maîtrise de l'œil. En d'autres termes, son corps ne tiendra pas le choc, il s'effondrera soit d'épuisement, soit parce que son frère aura frappé trop fort. » Analysa Katsuya, sur un ton neutre

« Voilà une analyse complète de la situation, sur ce point, tu es aussi doué que Gaara-kun le mentionne, je me demande si tu l'es autant dans les autres domaines » Fit évasivement Naruto

« Il l'est Naruto-kun, Katsuya est le meilleur anbu de tout Suna et la personne en qui Gaara, Kankuro et moi avons le plus confiance sûrement » Affirma Temari en s'approchant de l'anbu « On le considère comme faisant partie de notre famille »

« Oh… J'ai eu vent de l'histoire des Sabaku ayant adopté un Shirô, je ne savais pas qu'elle était vraie » Fit malicieusement Sai

« Serais-je tellement connu que même l'un des anbus les plus influant de Konoha sache qui je suis ? » Demanda Katsuya sur le même ton

« Disons que j'ai quelques contacts bien renseigné sur les unités des autres villages. Et que Katsuya Shirô se trouve en tête de liste des ninjas les plus puissants. D'ailleurs, il y avait une petite note avec ce dossier… » Déclara Satashi puis il reprit après un temps d'hésitation « Au faite Naru-chan, j'ai trouvé qui était l'homme de la dernière fois »

« Vraiment ? Tu as fais vite » Le complimenta l'Hokage

« C'est mon travail, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que c'était de la plus grande importance, donc j'ai fait le plus vite possible » Expliqua-t-il

« Alors qui est-ce ? Un ninja du Bingo Book je présume » Commenta Sasuke

« Bien vu Uchiwa-dôno. Son prénom est Seitsuke, aucun nom de famille, du moins aucun qui n'est sur, il travaille avec Kota Anachi. C'est un ninja très puissant comme vous avez pu le voir… D'après mes informations, il est plus fort que Kota qui a un joli rang S dans notre bible – le bingo book pour ceux qui ne suivent pas - Il a dix huit ans, il est brun…et c'est tout ce que je peux dire de lui. C'est un inconnu pour tous les services de polices, anbus et autres unités spéciales. Une véritable ombre ce type, il n'a aucune identité, pas une seule trace de lui… »

« Donc, hormis son prénom et son âge on a rien » Demanda Naruto abasourdi « Ce mec est venu chez moi pour enlever ma fille et on ne peut même pas le filer ? »

« C'est la partie immergée de l'iceberg qui est intéressante… On a découvert de nombreuses choses, des petits bouts de vie qu'on a reconstitué, disons que Seitsuke est quelqu'un de très intéressant mais aussi de dangereux » Fit Sai d'un air détaché, il triait les informations, celle qui devait être dite, et celle qui ne devait pas l'être. Il y avait encore une pièce manquante au puzzle de la vie de Seitsuke, et étrangement, cette même pièce manquait sur deux autres puzzles … Des choses très étranges qu'il fallait découvrir au plus vite, c'était non seulement vital, mais aussi nécessaire pour que Sai se comprenne lui-même…Non pas pour Sai, c'était importe pour Satashi, mais pas pour Sai, le chef des anbus Racine s'en fichait complètement, mais pas Satashi. LUI ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, LUI devait découvrir la vérité sur son frère et LUI l'enterrerait vraiment quand tous sera découvert, ça sera sa manière à lui de se venger…

« Je t'écoute, abreuve nous de ta connaissance, Ô grand chef des membres de la Racine » Plaisanta Naruto

« Seitsuke… La première chose qu'on sait de lui c'est que sa patrie d'origine est Suna, aucune autre information à ce sujet, on sait juste qu'il vient de la bas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a vécu une grande partie de son temps à Kumo… Et devinez quand ? Durant le « règne » de notre cher Raikage Wataru, qui, vous le savez, était le chef d'Akatsuki à cette époque. A vrai dire Seitsuke était directement lié à l'un des membres de l'Organisation »

« Je te sens venir » Le coupa Sasuke « Qu'est ce qu'Itachi vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

« L'intuition de Sasuke-kun est vraiment bonne… Itachi-san était tout simplement…le père de Seitsuke » Finit par dire Sai

« Pardon ? » S'écrièrent simultanément Ino, Naruto, Sakura et surtout Sasuke qui avait les yeux grands ouverts

« La seule preuve que je puisse t'apporter ce sont les victimes de Seitsuke, tous plongés dans un Tsukiyomi longue durée… En faite, c'est comme si le Sharingan de Seitsuke pouvait envoyer les adversaires qu'il combat dans un monde ou le mangekyo ne prendrait jamais fin. J'ai demandé à Mizukage-sama de venir avec l'un des anciens adversaires de Seitsuke, j'ai pensé que Sakura pourrait l'examiner. » Termina Satashi les yeux ouverts et le visage sans sourire

« Un Tsukiyomi longue durée… S'il est bien le fils d'Itachi, il est donc plus fort que lui ? Mais par quel moyen peut-il faire ça ? » Demanda Ino, formulant les questions de toutes les personnes présentes

« Je pense que c'est dut à son autre talent héréditaire… On sait qu'il possède un second pouvoir, un Genjutsu qui se transmet par le sang, quoi qu'il en soit, cette technique lui permet de développer un nouveau Sharingan…»

« Un nouveau Sharingan ? Qu'appelles-tu par « nouveau » ? » Le coupa Sasuke

« Son Dojutsu est bien plus puissant que le tiens Sasuke-kun, parce qu'il possède le Sharingan à quatre branches. »

Les dernières paroles de Satashi tombèrent comme un couperet, ils étaient tous abasourdis par les dires de l'anbu… Plus puissant qu'Itachi, Seitsuke Uchiwa était un redoutable ninja… Une décharge de chakra les réveilla tous, et leur attention se dirigea vers le combat des deux adolescents

* * *

Retsu venait de passer aux choses sérieuses, la totalité de son énergie venait de se regrouper dans ses yeux, leur faisant prendre une teinte écarlate, deux ailettes dans chaque oeil tournaient autour de deux cercles. Il venait de sortir son Sharingan, comme un samouraï sort son sabre du fourreau. Il fondit à une vitesse gigantesque sur Mizuki, bien plus rapidement que l'aîné des Uchiwa pouvait prévoir, il se prit un nouveau coup de poing, mais celui-ci l'envoya faire un petit vol plané, Retsu fit un enchaînement de coup de pied pour le faire monter un peu plus en l'air. Son frère glissa dans les airs alors que Retsu se trouvait derrière lui, il sourit ironiquement et lui chuchota :

« Alors on ne fait plus le malin ? »

Mizuki ne répondit pas, son corps était paralysé par « l'ombre de la feuille morte », le maître de l'équipe de Retsu était…Rock Lee, donc il allait utiliser le « Lotus Initial ». Le brun sourit, puisque c'était ainsi…

Un chakra rouge violent l'entoura, brûlant les mains de son jumeau. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, il se sentit poussé vers le ciel, et son frère n'était plus devant lui ! A vrai dire, il réapparut même derrière lui. Retsu sentit son corps échapper à son contrôle, « L'ombre de la feuille morte »…

« Je te l'ai dit mon frère. Les forts gagnent et les faibles meurent… Si tu ne voyais pas plus loin que tes yeux te le permettent, peut-être serais-tu plus puissant ? »

Mizuki se décala sur la gauche de Retsu, il donna un premier coup de pied dans le ventre de son frère, puis un coup de poing. L'autre ne pouvait se défendre, il était totalement paralysé, son Sharingan le brûlait en plus, ça n'était pas « L'ombre de la feuille morte » que son jumeau avait utilisé, mais autre chose… Et ça s'attaquait directement à son œil, sans lui laisser aucun moyen de le désactiver. En un enchaînement de coup, le cadet sentait la douleur, ils arrivèrent finalement prés du sol, et le pied, remplis de chakra, de Mizuki frappa Retsu de plein fouet, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut …

L'impact fut violent, même pour lui. Ce garçon de quatorze était fort, très fort même. La mission test de Konoha, il en avait entendu parler, ça avait brisé ses gosses, en faisant des ninjas, mais plus des enfants. Katsuya maintenait le pied de Mizuki, si ce coup avait frappé son jumeau, il l'aurait tué. L'anbu jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux adultes. Ils l'avaient tous vu intervenir… Ils attendaient tous le dernier moment, s'il n'avait pas bougé, c'était l'un d'eux qui aurait stoppé le coup. C'est à ce moment que le ninja de Suna réalisa, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était crut comme eux… Mais leurs niveaux, à tous, étaient bien supérieurs au sien… Mizuki se stabilisa comme si de rien n'était, il ne regarda pas l'anbu et partit. L'espace d'une seconde Sasuke put voir... Le sharingan à trois branches dans les yeux de son fils, mais que ce soit une illusion ou pas, il disparut trés vite..

Sakura attendit qu'il soit loin, et explosa… Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Sasuke, et courut vers Retsu, elle lui administra les premiers soins. Katsuya vu qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, son mari était cruel… Mais c'était pour le bien du village, oui, il en était convaincu… C'était pour le bien de Konoha qu'ils avaient voulu tester le petit Uchiwa aujourd'hui… ou alors « il » aurait raison… et ce qu' « il » avait fait était totalement justifié…

* * *

« Sei-kun, lèves-toi, le chef veut te voir » Fit un homme blond aux yeux roses dont la pupille était fendue, il portait une grande épée avec des phénix gravé dessus dans le dos. Son habit était celui de…l'Akatsuki !

« Il est sexy quand il dort non ? Tu devrais le laisser Kota » Clama une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et argent dont les yeux étaient sans pupilles. Elle portait le même habit que l'autre garçon et elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans.

« Il va se faire gueuler dessus, déjà qu'il n'est pas en très bon terme avec le chef » Soupira le blond

« Et alors ? Moi je le couvrirais, il est fatigué, alors laisse-le dormir » Protesta la jeune fille

« Tu n'es pas en position de le couvrir Natsu-chan. Il doit se plier aux règles comme tout le monde. Il a laissé en vie cet anbu, il n'a pas tué qui tu sais, et c'est déjà bien qu'il soit encore vivant. Je sais que tu entends Seitsuke, réveilles-toi maintenant. Coupa Kota en se tournant vers la porte

« C'est injuste Kota. Cette mission était infaisable dans ses conditions ! »

« Je connais très bien les termes de cette mission Natsu, c'était soit la vie pour lui et son adversaire, soit la mort pour les deux… » Le blond soupira, son coéquipier était vraiment dans de sale drap à cause de cette histoire « Dix minutes Uchiwa, c'est tout ce que je te donne pour te lever, t'habiller et nous rejoindre pour participer à la réunion »

Puis il partit, sans aucun bruit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. A ce moment, le brun ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu foncé dégageant un peu de chaleur humaine fit rapidement place au froid du Sharingan à quatre branches. Sans faire attention à la jeune fille à coté de lui, il prit son manteau et le mit.

« Tu n'es pas bavard Sei-chan. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il se lava rapidement le visage et se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre, si on pouvait appelé le fait d'avoir un lit, une armoire et un lavabo dans une pièce, une chambre.

« Tu me caches un truc Seïounet, tu veux pas en parler ? » Insista encore la jeune fille

Il toucha le miroir de sa main, passa celle-ci à l'emplacement de ses traits…

« Il m'a appelé… » Chuchota-t-il assez haut pour qu'elle entende, mais assez bas pour ne pas élever trop la voix

« Qui t'as appelé ? »

« Mon frère… »

Puis sans qu'elle n'eu le temps de dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et Seitsuke disparut. Elle soupira, en plus de ne pas être bavard il n'était pas galant. Mais question s'imposa à elle, il avait un frère ?

Mizuki : …

Seitsuke : …

Retsu : Il parle beaucoup eux non ?

Xatem : Ils ont un débit de paroles par chapitre, pas plus de 500 mots, sinon ça veut dire qu'ils utilisent le Sharingan à son niveau maximum

Retsu : Pourquoi je me prend une tanné dés le début ?  
Xatem : Pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi je suis pas Naruto ?

Xatem : Pourquoi pas ?

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis pas avec Hinata ?

Xatem : Pourquoi vous ne la fermez pas ?

Itachi : Pourquoi je suis mort ?

Xatem : Ah ça ! C'est pour t'emmerder bien sûr, j'en ai marre que tu sois le plus puissant, le plus beau, et le plus froid de tous les persos, t'as qu'a mourir

Sai : Pauvre Tachi-chan…

Katsuya : Hé, tu en as mis du temps à terminer ce chapitre ?

Xatem : Ah si tu savais mon Katsu-chan J'ai perdu tout mes fichiers textes J'ai du tout recommencer Enfin c'est compensé par la longueur du chapitre xD

Katsuya : C'est quand que tu révèles mon mystérieux secret qui fait de moi le beau brun ténébreux de la fic qui va se taper toutes les filles qu'il croise parce qu'en faite c'est une version mâle de Marie Sue ?

Xatem : Le secret c'est dans le prochain chapitre, pour la Marie Sue attitude, désolé, t'es destiné à souffrir énormément xD En plus la place du beau est réservé par Sei-chan, dommage :D

Katsuya : Grumpf… Bon alors j'éclaterais Seitsuke, et j'lui piquerais toutes les filles qui sont à ses pieds nah !

Kiba : Et après c'est moi qui t'éclaterais MOUHAHAHAHA

Xatem : On touche ni à Sei-chan, ni à Katsu-chan Sinon je mord et je tape !


End file.
